1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chemical injection system. More specifically, this invention provides an alternating current electro-mechanical chemical injection system that regulates the injection of chemicals from a pressure tank into two or more independent chemical systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is related to my previously filed application for a Chemical Injection System, Ser. No. 293,944 filed on Oct. 2, 1972. In the aforementioned application, a chemical injection system was described for injectinig chemicals from a reservoir into a single line, such as an oil line. The object of injecting chemicals into a line was accomplished by a combination of a pressurized fluid reservoir; means means for supplying fluids to the reservoir; means for regulating pressure of the reservoir; and means for controlling fluid injection from the reservoir. The means for supplying fluids to the reservoir was described as being preferably a motor driven pump. The means for regulating pressure of the pressurized fluid reservoir was described as being preferably a pressure switch including contacts, or the like, to control the flow of alternating current permitted to pass, and thereby stopping the pump motor at a particular desired pressure. In a preferred embodiment of the aforementioned invention, between the pump motor and pressure switch, there are contacts in the pressure switch controlling the flow of alternating current to operate the motor at a pressure range of 20 psi to 40 psi within the pressurized fluid reservoir, or pressure tank.
The chemical injection system described in the aforementioned application is limited to the injection of chemicals into a single line.